The present invention relates to invalid walkers and more particularly concerns a walker of improved mobility, tracking and control.
Invalid walkers are a type of self-supporting crutch to support or aid in the support of a semi-ambulatory person. For purposes of mobility, it is desirable to provide such walker structures with wheels. On the other hand, because a firm, steady and movable support is required, such walker structures are made as three or four-legged crutches with non-rolling, ground-supporting rubber or rubber-like tips, being light enough to be easily lifted. Such non-rolling structures are employed because rolling or wheeled structures are considerably more difficult to control by a semi-ambulatory person. They may be hard to steer, hard to stop and difficult to retain in a stationary position. Frequently, such rolling support structures provide little or no sense of stability or security to the user, particularly by their failure to track or travel in a straight line when desired and their failure to accomplish ready, simple and reliable braking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile invalid walker that eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned problems, and to enable a semi-ambulatory patient to regain the ability to walk normally.